Una secta para gobernarnos a todos
by SrRubik
Summary: En un futuro distópico, Equestria está siendo gobernada por las cuatro monarcas de forma absolutista y dictatorial, se han segregado las razas de ponis en tres ciudades distintas. "Terrestria" "Pegasopolis" "CornWay", durante todo este desastre la rebeldía que radicaba en una joven unicornio se convierte en una célula terrorista la cual ella es líder.
1. Hail Queen Nucita

**Hola, aquí Rubik, o conocido en la movida del grupo como Anthony, les vengo a traer la historia de Nucita, la joven unicornio líder de una secta "satánica" en términos que se dirían acá, que amenaza con tumbar el triunvirato de las tres monarcas principales y el de la suprema líder Celestia. De aquí para abajo se verá: Gore, lenguaje vulgar, escenas de sexo y bastantes referencias a la cultura pagana y a todo lo que rodea el mundillo de las sectas. /Golpe de estadoSectaGoreBuena redacción… :P**

Ahora dejo algunas canciones que me sirvieron para tomar inspiración:

 _Burden_ ( **Opeth** ) _Hope Leaves_ ( **Opeth** ) _Ride the lightning_ **[Album completo]** ( **Metallica** ) _Kill ´em all_ **[Album completo]** ( **Metallica** ) _Show no mercy_ **[Album completo]** ( **Slayer** ) _I am evil?_ ( **The big 4 cover** ) _Master of Puppets_ **[Album completo]** ( **Metallica** )

 _ **ahora sí:**_

Es de noche un viento gélido golpea mi rostro, camino sin rumbo alguno por motivos amorosos, mi novia había roto conmigo para estar con mi mejor amigo…sí, no es lo más bonito que te puede suceder en una relación de dos años, pero ya sabes las desgracias vienen juntas. Y al parecer eso se juntó con mi despido de mí puesto de trabajo.

Una constructora me había contratado hace unos meses para que le ayudara en las obras que iban a hacer, el pago era genial, el horario un poco enrevesado pero bueno no te puedes quejar cuando te pagan bastante bien.

Vi a la lejanía un parque, donde supuse que podría descansar un poco…

Me acerqué a la entrada del parque. La gran puerta negra se erguía en lo alto; una puerta alta de unos cuantos metros y un poco robusta, se mantenía cerrada con unos candados que se cerraban en su mero centro. Dos pesados y vistosos candados dorados de cerraduras metálicas que se cernían en las puertas. Bufé un poco y saqué las alas de mi chaqueta y me dirigí a sobrevolar la gran puerta.

De seguro se estaréis preguntando "¿Por qué mierda hay una reja que pueden pasar los pegasos con facilidad?" pues…en esta ciudad solo se aceptan ponis de tierra, y no sé como coño llegué aquí, desperté en una plaza unas cuadras más atrás, extraño. Yo solo recuerdo haberme ido ayer llorando de casa de mi ex-novia y qué unas luces bastante brillantes me cegaran…de resto desperté con el agua cayéndome en la cara.

Pasé rápidamente las rejas del establecimiento, volví a guardar mis alas por si algún guardia me veía rondando y comencé a pasar árbol tras árbol de manera silenciosa y sigilosa, pero algo no se veía bien, me comenzaba a preocupar las luces de fuego que se veían a lo lejos. _¿Qué podrá ser eso?_ Me pregunté a sabiendas de algunos alaridos confusos que se mezclaban con el ambiente del "bosque" que rodeaba el parquecito. Eran un poco exasperantes tantos sonidos irregulares, sentía que había gritos ahogados o cosas así pero no lograba entender nada de lo que sucedía, estaba algo nervioso y un poco asustado, alerta, giraba a cada rato para saber si podía averiguar lo que medianamente pasaba en el dichoso parque.

Nada, solo eran ideas mías dentro de lo que cabe, claro está, pero me acercaba a pasos lentos y con cautela a donde mi subconsciente me indicaba que estaba el sonido ahogado que me venía llamando la atención desde hace un rato…poco a poco me fui acercando al lago. Algunos puestos de picnics abandonados por la noche me daban para esconderme, para ir de incógnito revisando el entorno de lo que fuese que hacía o provocaba dichos sonidos. Un golpe fuerte, y seco se escuchó dentro del bosque que rodeaba al lago, me volteé de inmediato y maquiné un poco de qué parte del bosque pudo haber salido dicho sonido, uno como de algo muy grande cayendo en cemento, o una superficie dura. No me lo pensé dos veces, ya estoy aquí y tengo que averiguar de dónde vino el golpe, porque me imagino que ambos están relacionados de alguna manera u otra… _pienso yo._

Adentrándome al susodicho bosque me empezaba a poner nervioso, ya que escuchaba repetidos golpes sobre una superficie que yo ya sabía lo que era, sonaba a golpes sobre el metal. Pero por si fuera poco, no lograba reconocer de donde provenían los golpes, la luna es lo único que me acompañaba y estoy completamente solo me siento tan inseguro y nervioso, golpe tras golpe los nervios se me engrinchan y la vista se me agudiza.

Tras algunos minutos buscando el origen de los ruidos, comencé a visualizar un límite trazado en el bosque. Una pequeña caseta que está ahí a medio romperse con una valla de estas para que no pasen carretas. Lo que más se me hizo extraño fue ver un "camino" el pasto que cubría la tierra en esa parte no está. Es como si hubiesen pasado miles de carretas miles de veces por lo desgastada que está esa zona, me acerqué con cuidado hasta la ruta y vi unos tablones de madera tirados cerca de la caseta de peaje, _raro_ pensé, con cuidado me acerqué a ellos y noté que estaban manchados de un líquido espeso y rojo. Me asustó bastante. Nunca en mi vida había tocado la sangre así de espesa, esparcida por los tablones y parte del pasto donde estaban aquellos tablones. Se notaba bastante densa, pero no que estaba desde hace mucho tiempo, porque no estaba seca la susodicha sangre. Me alarmé y pensé con cuidado, _Será alguien que se ha cortado, ¿tal vez?_ así que decidí seguir el rastro hacia donde llevase el camino.

Entré en la caseta de peaje, una vieja, mohosa, destrozada "choza" de madera, hay un pequeño escritorio y una lámpara bastante vieja, sin bombillo…claro está, revisando el escritorio saqué un papel. **"** **Eläköönkuningatar kaikkienelävien ja kuolleiden! elossa Nucita ¡meidän kuningatar¡"** Me alarmé y solté el papel, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estába leyendo, pero es posible que sea uno de esos idiomas que ya solo hablan una minoría muy pequeña de ponis para que esta se considere un idioma. Me pregunto que dirá, y lo más importante...¿qué o quién es "Nucita"? Porque no está traducido, creo yo, deberían estar sus vocales como el resto del párrafo, con algunas "ä" o "ë"´s qué se yo. Recogí el papel de vuelta, y lo guardé en mi chaqueta, para cuando regrese a la civilización ver si hay alguna posibilidad de que lo traduzcan.

Abrí otro cajón, observé lo que había dentro, otro folio, este estaba sellado con un "sello" de ¿Cera? Tal vez, apartando eso, lo rompí y saqué el contenido.

Saqué de dentro del folio unas cuantas hojas de pura información de una institución psiquiátrica y la otra hoja era una cuartilla llena de datos de convictos, algunos peligrosos y otros simplemente atrapados por cargos menores…

Revisando la información de todos los "sujetos" para llamarles de alguna manera; encontré cierta hoja en la parte de atrás, una hoja de cálculo. Titulada: " **Pyydetyt tiedot. Tallenna Nucita"**

Donde se muestra la información de unos 100 prisioneros y enfermos mentales, todos estaban numerados por ¿fe en usted? No lo entendía, al parecer…les estaban implementando a los presos y a los enfermos mentales ideales fascistas, o algo por el estilo, creo que quieren adoctrinar a estos ponis para…no tengo idea la verdad, trato de sacarle motivos pero no le veo por donde agarrarlo. Y al parecer, hay alguien o algo llamado: "Nucita" les está lavando la cabeza a los ponis para que se dejen adoctrinar por ellos, y al parecer le funciona a quien quiera que sea…

-Está bien, tengo que averiguar lo que está pasando. Porque realmente esto me está dando muchísimo miedo, y por lo menos saber lo que está pasando es algo que me interesa. Bastante la verdad-Me dije a mi mismo mientras me colocaba la capucha de la chaqueta.

Me armé de valor y guardando las cosas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y comencé a caminar a dentro de la espesura del monte.

Ya dentro era un mundo totalmente distinto, era mucho más denso y con más arboles que lo que se refería a la otra parte del bosque. Ya el camino de tierra se había acabado, pero se notaba un poco la vegetación rasgada por el paso de ponis, y ahí maquine que tenía que ir…Pasé por la senda, y después de unos minutos trotando encontré una bajada por una mina. Iluminada por antorchas de carbón, logré llegar hasta la entrada y me fijé de los "grafitos" colocados en las paredes de la mina, eran algo así como palabras en el mismo lenguaje que estaban escritos los papeles que saqué de la caseta aquella.

Pero lo que más me extrañaba era que en todos los grafitos está la palabra "Nucita"…ya este o esta poni se está pasando de la raya, tiene a prácticamente un ejército de maniacos.

Con los pelos de punta y bastante asustado me dirigí a una pequeña "oficina" que estaba cercana a la entrada. Me acerqué a la puerta vieja y carcomida de madera y observé que en la parte de cristal de la puerta se leía la palabra: "Nucita" no dude mucho en lo que mi mente me decía…estaba en un dilema, mi mente me decía que no. Pero las ganas de desenmascarar a este o esta poni me decían que si, y de verdad quería llegar a descubrir lo que realmente estaba pasando. Y bueno, ahí vamos.

Abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado logré meter mi cabeza sin hacer mucho ruido, el problema es que no lograba ver nada de lo que había dentro de la habitación, así que me las arreglé para tratar de traer una de las antorchas de fuera para dentro de la oficina. Cosa que no me costó mucho, aunque casi me quemo el hocico con la desgraciada antorcha.

Entré y coloqué mi único método de iluminación en un soporte para poder revisar con más detenimiento la instalación, al colocarla y voltearme vi un escritorio, bastante limpio para estar dentro de una mina, vi una silla puesta encima del susodicho, y lo que me resultó extraño fue ver un papel, ahí…uno nada más, estando ahí tirado en el escritorio, sin tratar de estar escondido ni oculto en ningún sitio, así que me decidí de una vez por todas de revisarlo…

"Querida reina de nuestras almas, hoy sito su presencia en la ceremonia del vigésimo primer día de agosto para conmemorar el primer golpe que asestamos a la tiranía absolutista que nos cierne a todos, por ende…pido que venga. Yo le dispondré de algunos guardias para que la escolten hasta el refugio donde haremos la celebración, Nosotros nos preocuparemos por todo, ya sabe como son las fiestas nuestras…" ¡ **eläköön kuningatar Nucita! Firma: Comandante Ring of Roses.**

Solo para recordar, el vigésimo primer día del agosto pasado, fué asesinado el principe Shining Armor a manos de un terrorista que después de cometer el acto y ser atrapado por la policía de inteligencia se suicidó con una pastilla de cianuro. Nadie dijo nada, a partir de ese día la monarquía fue dura con los medios de comunicación, solo se enteraron después de unas semanas cuando a los guardias empezaban a cantar como pichones cuando les ofrecían mucho dinero los medios de comunicación...que eso conllevo al cierre de miles de periódicos, y que se empezaran a crear estas ciudades, donde se trasladaron a algunos cuantos ponis de razas fijadas para que colonizaran esta tierra...Las tres grandes ciudades, donde las tres princesas principales gobiernan cada una bajo el mismo yugo de la princesa Celestia. Es una especie de triunvirato pero bajo las órdenes de una reina...creo que ahora se hace llamar así, la reina Celestia.

 _Bien, no obtendré nada de información de dicha personalidad, que es una yegua, según el mensaje..._ Pensé para mis adentros, y aunque ahora sepa bastante de lo que está pasando, no tengo ni la más remota idea aún de lo que se cuece en esta célula terrorista.

Decidí tratar de explorar la mina...aunque sabiendo que hoy se conmemora el asesinato del ex ministro de defensa y asuntos penitenciarios...título que se le fué puesto al general Speed Comet. Creo que dentro de esta mina donde "delinque" la cabecilla de la rebelión "Nucita" la suprema comandante de ellos...de la célula terrorista, o eso es lo que sé hasta ahora.

Bajé siguiendo las rampas para carritos de mina que estaba ahí, siguiendo e iluminando con la antorcha que volví a recuperar de la oficina, bajaba con algo de miedo y algo de cuidado por los rieles por donde la vagoneta tenía que cruzar, me asustaba un poco bastante la situación en la que me encontraba pero nada podía ponerse más extraño, despertarme en una ciudad donde solo habitan terrestres, llegar por casualidad siguiendo mi instinto a esta mina, y encontrarme los datos de la rebeldía tan...frescos podria hacer tantas cosas con estos datos, pero nadie me creería hasta que me los lleve y los compruebe, eso es algo, me podría volver rico, y que me den reconocimiento en las calles como el que desenmascaro a la rebeldía.

Bajé y contemplé lo más asqueroso que podía haber visto en muchísimo tiempo eran dos ponis de espaldas contemplando lo que vendría siendo algo totalmente descabellado para mí, era un circulo de puras yeguas, todas blancas (o pintadas del mismo color) con las melenas rubias, y los ojos hacían los colores del arcoíris. Bueno hasta ahí la parte linda, dentro del circulo había una especie de pentáculo donde dentro había un corcel bastante...mutilado, por así decirlo, estaba con los ojos fuera de sus cuencas, la cara totalmente cortada y mutilada, los dientes, algunos arrancados se podían ver tirados por el piso, bajando a su cuello hay una herida bastante profunda en lo que viene siendo el área donde está la yugular y el pozo de sangre que "alimentaba" el pentáculo era bastante intensa. Las cortadas descendían hasta el abdomen del semental que estaba abierto completamente con las costillas de par en par como si dos puertas se tratasen, no se le veía ningún órgano dentro de la cavidad torácica ni por los alrededores. Estaban todos en agrupados en las puntas de la estrella de cinco puntas. Y como si fuera poco, la posición era bastante horrible, abierto con las patas hacia las puntas de cada lado de la figura. Lo único que le faltaba era que estuvieran bebiendo su sangre, o algo por el estilo...

Unas fuertes maquinarias empezaban a sonar y se dió a la vista a unas cruces volteadas donde colgaban dos yeguas, respectivamente...se les veía noqueadas, o muertas no tengo ni la menor idea.

Una yegua se erguía orgullosa de su carnicería, una yegua preciosa, alta, de melena rubia con unos colores distintivos cerca de su cuerno, los colores primarios. El amarillo el azul y el rojo, donde se le notaban en sus ojos cubiertos y nublados por la cantidad de sangre que había en el piso estaba bastante ansiosa de hacer lo que quería, se acercó a un especie de microfono y comenzó su discurso para los 20; 26; o 30 ponis que habían disfrutando el festín de sangre y muerte.

: **"** **Kiitos Nucita verta vuodatettiin tänään merkitäjuhlat . Mutta on ainahauskaa , jossa vähiten odottaa sitä , meidän tunkeutua monimutkainen , ja suoritetaan samalla tavalla tyydyttää ilo kuolemaa ja verta jumalten " pakanat " jotka tarkkailevat meitä haudan ... Nyt ottaavanki ja tappaa."**

Dijo en un tono amenazante viendo hacia donde me encontraba, y señalando...creo que me descubrió.

No duré mucho, me agarraron entre la magia poderosa de la líder de esta "secta" y me cambiaron de lugar con el semental que estába dentro del pentáculo, y todo fué para peor. Las bellas yeguas blancas de crines doradas empezaron a torturame lenta y desastrozamente mientras mis gritos "complacían" a sus dioses, yo solo podía pensar para mí mismo. Adiós a mis padres, adiós a mis amigos, y a mi ex-novia…lo más duro para mí era dejar a mis amistades, que ellos eran lo único que me quedaba en este mundo. De un zarpazo me arrancaron uno de los ojos, el derecho…un dolor inimaginable me invadió y penetró muy fuerte en mi sistema nervioso. Yo lloraba por el otro ojo y gritaba su perdón y clemencia de "Nucita" que en ese momento era la única palabra que se me venía a la mente. No pude apreciar bien su rostro cuando se acercó a mí porque me sacaron por la fuerza el otro ojo que me quedaba de las cuencas…donde debería estar.

- **sääli, ettähyvä sato menetetään** -Dijo sin titubear ni un solo segundo.

Todas las yeguas afirmaron con un claro –Ja- y siguieron con el sacrificio. Todo empezó a ponerse mucho más tétrico cuando me abrieron una profunda herida en el pecho, que bajó hasta mis genitales. Y como si fuera algo sin precedentes rompieron mis costillas y las fueron destrozando una por una con un martillo…o algo contundente no tengo ni la más remota idea. Tras sentir un fuerte dolor en el mero corazón todo se ennegreció.

- **Uhraus tehdään**.-Dije antes de arrancar su corazón con mi magia y ponerlo en una de las hogueras que estaban en la sala…La gran y más fuerte hoguera, la principal. Una que emitía una llama azul y bastante grande. Lancé el corazón del pegaso allí y simplemente continué con mis asuntos…

- **Nyt, me tappaa nämä kaksi narttua** -Dije mientras agarraba con mi magia el cuchillo ceremonial y se los ponía en la garganta a una de las yeguas, una yegua verde, con la crin menta y blanca…era una unicornio, no me había fijado en dicha característica, apenas me acerqué se despertó y me vió con cara de terror, como si hubiese visto a la mismísima muerte…bueno, eso es lo que soy…su versión en unicornio.-Por favor, no lo hagas, te lo implo-Dijo antes de que le pasara el cuchillo por el cuello destazándoselo en dos partes bastante grandes de carne. La sangre empezaba a fluir de su garganta abierta, se le podían ver gran parte de los músculos que trabajan el sector bucal ahí expuestos, abiertos y cercenados, con un corte limpio y sin titubear. Como un buen verdugo.

Apenas la otra se despertó y observó el cadáver de su amiga, compañera, o que se yo, se echó a llorar, rompió en un llanto pesado y estrepitoso…cosa que me satisfacía bastante, aunque me daba algo de paja verla ahí. Boca abajo con todas las lágrimas en su cara.

Mientras me acercaba a su cuello el cuchillo me hizo algo muy extraño, no parecía guiado por magia, simplemente se me cayó de mi propia magia al piso. Miré extrañada el acto del dicho objeto inanimado y sonreí. - **Jumalat ovat säästäneet tämä tamma, nyt vedä se ulos sen kokoonpano ja antaa hänelle ruokaa.** -Todos ahí miraron atónitos como yo el acto del cuchillo y asintieron, yo tambien estaba algo fascinada de lo que había echo uno de los cuantos dioses a los que le ofrecíamos estos sacrificios, era bastante obvio y ya había pasado antes, un dios no quiere más sacrificios y le perdonaban la vida a la propia oferta.

No tardaron mucho en bajar a la yegua de la cruz y me miró con una mirada terrible de asco y repudio.-¿Cómo pudiste matar a Lyra, así como así?. !Ella era mi mejor amiga!-Dijo en un tono violento y sanguinolento. –Lo sé, y lo lamento, pero mis dioses exigían un sacrificio, y ustedes, y esos dos estúpidos corceles eran lo que les iba a ofrecer...ahora, te doy dos opciones. Vives a partir de ahora con la manada...o tratarás de escapar y te tendremos que dar caza y matarte, así como matamos al corcel que está ahora muerto ahí tirado en el pentáculo. No, no saludes, no te verá...porque no tiene ojos...y está muerto-Dije de manera sarcástica, hablando en su lengua materna a lo cual ella solo pudo bajar la mirada y decirme.-Está bien, pero no quiero matar a nadie-Dijo bastante infeliz.-Tranquila...no lo tendrás que hacer, a menos que los dioses pidan tu vida a ti misma, que es algo bastante fuerte y es un halago de parte de ellos, porque a decir verdad, te tienen un espacio en el kevella.

Me quité la sangre de la cara y le comenté a mi manada ahora en español.-Muy bien tribu, hoy ha sido un buen vigesimo primer día de agosto, hemos conmemorado la caída del esposo de la princesa de la ciudad de los pegasos. Así que quiero que todos vayan a pensar en lo que hemos echo y a pedirle a nuestros dioses que les den fuerzas para el atentado del trigésimo día del mes de noviembre. Ahora, iros de aquí. Comandante Ring of Roses, la espero para irnos-Dije haciendo que todos se empezaran a ir.

 **Este capítulo lo subo con la única finalidad de hacerle un arco oscuro y tétrico a la oc de nuestro grupo de facebook, Bronies y pegasisters de Venezuela, de donde provengo, espero que les haya gustado y tambien espero que me dejéis unos reviews por aquí. Hasta la proxima.**

 **PD: Espero que a BM no le haya dado problemas mentales tanto gore...¡bye!**


	2. ¿Eres especial?

**Hola ¿qué tal todos? Estoy de nuevo continuando este fanfic para el grupo, ya saben cómo es todo. Dejad reviews para notificarme qué tal les parece y así tendremos un feedback bastante rico. Bueno allá les va el cap.**

Inspiración: _Twilight of the Thunder God_ **[Álbum completo]** ( **Amon Amarth** )

 _Reing in Blood_ **[Album completo]** ( **Slayer** )

… _And Justice for All_ **[Album completo]** ( **Metallica** )

 _ **Ahora sí:**_

12pm Cuarteles generales de Canterlot.

El sol estaba destrozándonos, en pleno verano estar bajo el intenso sol que nos trae nuestra monarca del sol. Como siempre estábamos todo el batallón principal de la reina Celestia haciendo nuestras patrullas y nuestros "desfiles" para deleitar a nuestra estimada, ¡agh! A veces preferiría haberme quedado en la granja de mis padres…pero desde que aplicaron la ley de disyunción racial todos nos hemos despedido de nuestros familiares que no son de nuestra misma raza, por ejemplo: mi madre, ella es una poni terrestres, y bueno ahora estoy sólo ya que a ella la mandaron a Terrestria, esa gran ciudad por los alrededores de Rainbow Falls y para su sorpresa…sí se la llevaron con mi familia por parte de madre ya que mi gran padre falleció hace unos años, un pegaso de gran corazón, ¿ellos dos estarían orgullosos de verme aquí? Celebrando las decisiones asquerosas y racistas que toma mi suprema líder, es acaso lo que mi fallecido ya padre hubiese querido por lo que yo luchara…demonios, odio cuando hay una diferencia entre lo que es moralmente correcto y lo que tengo que hacer por seguir órdenes. Esto de verdad me asquea a puntos insospechables, y por si fuera poco…no puedo ver a mi madre ni a mis tías hasta de dentro de dos meses, porque "ya las visité". Rayos no entienden los del departamento de migración y transporte que no podrán mantener esas reglas tanto tiempo. Que cuando se amotine la gente va a caer este gobierno asqueroso…es cierto en tantos puntos pero…hemos estado bajo el yugo opresor de Celestia por cuanto ¿tres años? Tal vez, y desde el año pasado es que se han venido las cosas muy brutales. Desde que murió nuestro líder Shining Armor ante ese terrorista las cosas no han ido a mejor…

El ministro de defensa salió del palco terciario del castillo con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Se le notaba feliz por alguna razón en especial, y a juzgar por cómo es él en sus tiempos libres…no me queda del todo claro que es lo que lo mantiene así de feliz porque ese pegaso es uno de los sementales más jodidamente extraños y excéntricos de los que te puedas encontrar. De verdad, tiene un sentido del humor muy ácido y negro, es una de las cosas de su personalidad que realmente no eran tan chocantes…pero como tal él. Era un enigma para la sociedad, desde su obsesión con las unicornios…no entiendo, bueno…según sus allegados él estaba enamorado de una unicornio hace un tiempo pero parece que la yegua murió de alguna enfermedad respiratoria y creo que se atribuyó la culpa, y al parecer eso lo ha estado carcomiendo por dentro. Sí, nadie lo culpa. Es un sentimiento muy horrible que se te muera un familiar y peor si es alguien a que le tenías un nivel muy alto de aprecio y amor.

-Yeguas y sementales, me dirijo hoy a ustedes con la finalidad de exponerles un caso bastante sencillo, ha habido uno que otro caso de suicidios en la ciudad de Terrestria y necesitamos a nuestros geniales y valientes corceles para que vayan a vigilar y teorizar el por qué de los suicidios, tal vez algunas personas estén haciendo que otros se suiciden, o que se yo. Ahora, lo que es importante y de sumo cuidado, la princesa de la amistad, o la princesa de los terrestres se encuentra en una situación un tanto peliaguda…ya saben, tienen tomado el templo de la amistad unos cuantos terroristas que amenazan con matarla y a sus aliados…lo típico. Ahora todos júntense con la princesa Celestia que esta esperándolos en el bastión principal del castillo para teletransportarlos a Terrestria, bueno. Todas están amordazadas y noqueadas así que vayan con cuidado y no teman herir gente-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía uno de los nuevos capitanes a mandarnos dentro del bastión…innecesario, ya sé donde está.

/Hace algunas horas/

Se encontraban en una mesa de cinco asientos los cuatro ministros principales y la monarca solar. Todos se veían tensos, el ministro de defensa: **Speed Comet** , un pegaso marrón pálido portaba una armadura de la armada solar con su melena azulada algo opaca caída sobre sus hombros, y su cutie mark, un cometa pasando con gran velocidad. Se le veía en la cara la típica sonrisa maníaca pero a la vez, se le notaba algo molesto.

La ministra de relaciones migratorias, **Ring of Roses** una pegaso blanco leche con melena rojiza y unos ojos zafiros muy intimidante, portaba un especie de trajeado azul marino. Que tapaba su cutie mark, un anillo de rosas y en el centro una llama. Se le veía con cara de preocupación bastante notoria. Puesto el plan de ellas no era matar a todos sino más bien secuestrar el ejército poni que mandasen al acto de secuestro y ocuparlos para la armada de nosotros, y si se ponían muchos peros…matar a todos los que se atravieses.

El ministro de seguridad pública, **Dark Speed**. Un pegaso negro con la crin grisácea de tonalidades plateadas con unos ojos esmeraldas con el uniforme de la armada lunar. No se le veía su cutie mark, un rayo negro con una estrella dorada. Estaba viendo con angustia a sus otros compañeros.

Y la última ministra, la encargada de los problemas de ámbitos sociales y económicos, la ministra Hope Beam, una unicornio azulada con crin negra de puntas azules y ojos color cereza, estaba trajeada con un vestido casual y un sombrero gris. Veía con cierto asco a sus compañeros porque suponía el pasado de aquellos tres ponis.

Celestia se levantó en sus patas delanteras y dijo en un tono pesado y autoritario. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Observando con una penetrante mirada a Dark Speed, le soltó unas frases que nunca olvidará. -Tengo entendido que alguno de ustedes está siendo cómplice con la célula terrorista que está haciendo estragos en Terrestria, ahora, quiero que cada uno de ustedes exponga lo que crean que está pasando-Dijo cambiando su punto de mira hacia Hope Beam.

Speed Comet se alzó en la silla y escupió las siguientes frases. -Reina Celestia, en mi departamento se nos ha informado demasiado tarde de los sucesos que están ocurriendo allá en Terrestria, he ideado un plan de contingencia en este caso, y creo que será mejor que vea lo que tengo ideado- Dijo sacando unas hojas de sus alforjas. -Verá, he hablado con mi hermana aquí presente la ministra Ring of Roses sobre poner las cartas sobre la mesa, llevar a algunos soldados de alto rango para tratar de cubrir el problema que se está presentando en el templo de la princesa Twilight-Dijo Viendo a la monarca de forma cínica pero con la mirada perdida. -Le he dicho que detesto cuando me mira así-Dijo Celestia esbozando una sonrisa manipuladora. -Lo sé, en casa era así-Comentó Ring of Roses. Dark miró a Celestia con una mirada curiosa y dijo. -Pido por favor la capacidad de atacar a matar a los en vándalos que se la pasan haciendo vandalismo por las calles de nuestra bella ciudad; Explico, tengo relacionado el cabecilla líder de la organización paramilitar "Comando Negativo" con los actos delictivos que se están propiciando en mi ciudad, y creo que esos ponis merecen morir o ser arrestados, no podemos seguir perdonándoles la vida como hacemos hasta ahora…ellos son escoria. ¡Y deben MORIR!-Dijo en un tono amargado y lúgubre mientras rebufaba mirando a la Monarca.

-Amo cuando eres tan agresivo y desalmado con las minorías… por eso eres de mis pegasos favoritos.-Después de mirar con cierto revuelo a Dark se fijó en Hope.-Bien, ¿qué nos cuenta usted ministra?-Dijo en un tono déspota y desgraciado. La aludida se acomodó en su asiento y comentó. -Creo que deberíamos poner un toque de queda para todas las ciudades, y empezar a hacer pequeños ataques a donde creamos que están las guaridas de las bandas delictivas, y cuando digo de todas las ciudades me refiero a todas…y yo prestaré a mis subordinados a que hagan justica en esas ciudades, ninguno acatará órdenes de ustedes. Sólo mías-Dijo bastante segura de lo que bramaba.

Con cierto interés Celestia volteó hacia donde se encuentra la ministra y le dijo. -¿Con que no seguirán ninguna orden…?-Dijo bastante seca en su tono. -Sí. Lo harán, y ellos se regirán por lo que yo les diga-Dijo soltando esas palabras como si le pesasen en el lomo.

El trío de hermanos se vieron indignados y a la vez derrotados, pero no se pierde hasta que no caiga el último hombre. -Usted no está en posición de venir a meter policías corruptos suyos a nuestras ciudades y apartando el hecho de que no podemos darles órdenes. Es una táctica deleznable tratar de quitarnos autoridad en nuestras propias ciudades-Dijo el ministro Speed Comet viendo con una mirada perturbante a la unicornio.

Ella aludida se medio sonrojó de la reacción tan volátil del pegaso y dijo en un tono bajo y rígido. -Ellos sólo me obedecen a mí porque son mis creaciones- Cuando soltó eso un fuerte silencio colmó la sala. Celestia palideció frente a la acusación de dicha unicornio, el trío de hermanos simplemente se miraban incrédulos mientras se formaba una sonrisa siniestra y mucho más incómoda que la sonrisa que portaba Speed Comet casi siempre. -Oh reina mía, siento tener que confesarle que he caído en el mundo de la necromancia. Y es cierto, es mucho más fácil controlar unicornios muertos que hacer un ejército de puros vivos, y lo bueno es que ellos son como un poni con lepra, si les amputan una extremidad les da igual y siguen con la lucha. No es tan difícil, son solo bolsas de carne que trabajan a mi voluntad- Celestia seguía atónita, nunca antes había presenciado a alguien que se regodease de esa forma en ese oscuro arte, el arte de la necromancia. Poseer a los muertos, para acortar vaya. -¿Usted está al tanto de que es ilegal utilizar a los muertos para fines mágicos verdad?-Preguntó la ministra Ring of Roses.

Para aprovechar la oportunidad Celestia dio un paso de seguridad, lanzó un hechizo sobre la unicornio para saber si decía la verdad, y vaya que le decía. -Al parecer lo que dices es cierto…-Dijo con extremo pesar la Reina del sol. Una mirada traviesa se filtró entre la atontada Hope y Celestia hacia donde estábamos nosotros. -¿Veis? Tengo una fuerte magia, una poderosa-Dijo sin titubear. Celestia ni se inmuto parándose de la silla y viendo de frente a la unicornio. -No me importa si tienes más magia que todos los unicornios juntos. Si esto sale mal te juro que te haré pagar cada una de las vidas que has tomado para hacer tus mierdas. Se acaba la reunión. Speed, diles a tu pelotón que vengan al bastión para teletransportarlos al combate-Dijo mientras ella misma se teletransportaba fuera de la sala y acto siguiente Hope también pero antes diciendo. -Descubriré lo que estáis tramando. Y todos lo sabrán, sabrán que yo tenía razón-

Los tres pegasos se quedaron viéndose perplejos y solo fue Dark el que dijo. -Ok, salió más o menos como pensamos, sólo que ahora tenemos a la metiche de Hope pisándonos los talones, debemos replegar nuestras fuerzas y bueno…tendremos que cancelar el secuestro de tus unidades hermano mío…que asco, ahora resulta que ella nos joderá la tarde-Dijo en un tono apagado. -Sí, no podremos hacer un coño con ella en el camino, porque lo mínimo es que estará allí viendo de cerca lo que hacemos…como toda una puta chismosa-Dijo suspirando Ring of Roses. Speed se paró y con una sonrisa maquiavélica soltó. -Cálmense, sé lo que hay que hacer…hay que molestar los intentos de apaciguar nuestra causa por parte de sus soldados, y después será como derribar una torre de cartas…-Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

/Presente/

-Me siento bastante feliz de lo que estamos haciendo se haya hablado con antelación, ahora quiero desearles a todos un buen viaje y que peleen con valor-Dijo Speed Comet con sus sonrisas perturbadoras.

Todo pasó en un periquete, ya estábamos en Terrestria, a unas calles del templo tomado por los terroristas estos, vi rápidamente a la coronel Spitfire haciéndonos señas para ir al complejo. Todo mi pelotón se aproximo con bastante rapidez al templo. Todos nosotros, los doce pegasos que estaban a disposición de las ideas locas del ministro Speed Comet, todos nos pusimos en las barricadas que estaban frente al edificio, nos veíamos las caras asustados porque se escuchaban gritos desde adentro del templo. Pero para rematar el coronel Speed se acercó a nosotros y comentó. -Tú, el pegaso grisáceo ven aquí y escóltame a dentro de la biblioteca- Palidecí un momento me estaba hablando a mi, yo solo me paré de la cobertura y asentí.

Corrimos la distancia desde las barricadas hasta la entrada bastante rápido, un grupo de unicornios nos seguía el paso. Estábamos él yo y cuatro unicornios que cargaban un ariete para tumbar la puerta. -Bien, destruyan esa mierda-Dijo el coronel antes de que destrozasen la puerta de madera en un plis plas.

-Ahora, yo seré el negociador en este rescate de rehenes, tu solo mantendrás distancias de los terroristas que se traten de acercar-Me dijo mirándome fija y perturbadoramente hacia donde me encontraba. -Bien-Respondí asustado.

-Bien, llegó el negociador-Gritó en el megáfono. Unos unicornios con unas máscaras llegaron, portaban con su magia unas lanzas que se veían bastante largas y filosas. -No se muevan de allí-Dijo uno de los unicornios, sólo que esta vez este soltó la lanza y agarró unas sogas. Speed me miró y me hizo una seña para que atacara a los unicornios.

Lancé una patada al semental que se venía acercando cosa que hizo que los de atrás agarraran sus armas y vinieran a por nosotros, -Todos avancen-Se escuchó de parte de una mujer. -¿Qué?-Se preguntó Speed.

De repente unos catorce ponis en distintos estados de descomposición entraron como si estuviesen esperado este momento toda su vida, los terroristas reaccionaron como pudieron pero no se les hizo fácil sobrevivir, fueron aplastados por dichos ponis armados solo con algunos filos en sus fauces y en las patas como dagas, al estar aplastados empezaron a gritar. -¡Esto no estaba en el plan!-Mientras poco a poco los nuevos ponis les amputaban las extremidades con sus fauces de hierro, se las quitaban como si fueran partes desplegables de un muñeco. Se escuchó un grito de dentro del complejo. -Todos los unicornios ármense y vayan a por los ponis-Era el grito de una yegua. Era evidente.

Tal como llegaban los ponis terroristas morían tanto ellos como los que estaban de parte nuestra. Pero era extraño, porque Speed Comet estaba mirando incrédulo la dureza de esos ponis, porque no bastaba con amputarles una pierna o apuñalarlos o destazarlos, tenías que destrozarle el cráneo. Tal como hizo un unicornio que exclamando unas palabras extrañas en una lengua que no tengo ni la menor idea de haber escuchado antes le partió el encéfalo a dicha criatura con una maza.

-Bien unicornios, bien…lo estáis haciendo bien, pero tenéis que ser más persistentes tomen-La yegua lanzo una especie de hechizo para los unicornios que estaban peleando para su causa, les dio una especie de impedimento para sentir dolor, por ejemplo: uno de ellos saltó desde una de las estatuas del templo cayéndole encima a uno de las criaturas que aparecieron y aun así con la sangre que se sacó por golpear la losa con una de sus patas, incluso creo que se rompió ese casco siguió apuñalando al poni. Haciendo que su carne podrida se ablandase con cada puñalada. Penetrando su espina dorsal tirando al corcel al piso le terminó de perforar el encéfalo con una sola cuchillada en el lugar donde deberían estar sus ojos. Apenas eso paso una fuerte energía salió de eso que ahora reposaba en el piso, una especie de pulso negro recorrió todo el pasillo principal hasta afuera donde le perdí de vista. Seguía concentrado en la batalla encarnizada que se cernía en el pabellón central.

Ahora una yegua encapuchada estaba llegando a paso lento para apoyar a sus compañeros, se lanzó sobre sí misma un hechizo y comenzó a trotar a toda velocidad hacia los escombros de carne. Tal como dijo uno de los unicornios antes de caer ante uno y ser roto por la mitad dejando la alfombra llena de intensa sangre que emanaba de su cuerpo como un grifo roto. Sus ojos se quedaron viendo a la escena. -Note, cúbreme-Dijo mientras se acercaba al dicho poni. Rápidamente se paró sobre, paso siguiente saltó en su lomo y le cayó en la crin a uno de los ponis obligándolo a bajar la cabeza para después destrozársela con una daga que llevaba levitando con su magia. Sacó la daga con algo de esfuerzo para darse cuenta de que el cadáver ya estaba inerte en el suelo del templo, todos vieron extrañados el cómo saltó por encima del semental para caer de una forma tan limpia y precisa en el poni zombi, por así llamarlo. -¿Qué no ven que mataron a Disket, pendejos…sólo quedan cuatro, vamos a matarlos rápido-Lanzó un hechizo que se deshizo cuando prácticamente rebotó el hechizo en la piel de dichos ponis. -Con que no les afecta la magia…ahm-Dijo lanzándoles una de las dagas con mucha fuerza atravesando por la frente del poni zombi más cercano, cosa que no lo mató pero lo dejó atontado porque no le había perforado completamente la cabeza. -Ahora, destrozenle la cabeza-Dijo para que uno de sus seguidores le terminara de apuñalar el encéfalo. Y devolviéndole la daga observé que uno de los zombis que estaba más atrás enganchó a un unicornio con sus fauces partiéndole en dos el tórax y arrancándole los órganos de forma vertiginosa. La encapuchada viendo la situación aprovechó para matar al poni en cuestión que se encontraba ocupado con uno de sus amigos. -Gra, gracias-Dijo el poni apenas audible. -Duerme mi dulce príncipe-Dijo clavándole la daga en la sien matándolo en ese instante. Todos vieron a la encapuchada soltar algunas lágrimas, -No merecía morir así-Dijo quitándose la capucha dando a ver su máscara, una bastante aterradora, tenía una de un payaso solo que no tenía la típica nariz roja si no una negra y algo macabra. -Ustedes malditos cabrones-Dijo corriendo hacia uno de ellos arrojándoles con magia una de las estatuas del templo. -Ahora estás muerto desgraciado-Clavó la daga en lo más profundo de su cráneo para terminar la vida de aquella creatura.

-Ahora, sólo quedan dos malnacidos. Es ahora o nunca-Comentó para sus seguidores, que solamente quedaban cinco, cuatro unicornios y un terrestre, este ultimo también hizo lo que ella tumbó una de las estatuas para retener el paso del zombi, paso siguiente uno de los unicornios le perforaron la cara con una lanza. -Bien hecho, yo me encargo del último-Comentó la yegua de la capucha antes de encarar al último zombi que rebufaba viendo a la masacre que iba a pasar si se quedaba, se acercó hasta estar debajo de un vidrio. Cosa que forzó la aparición de una yegua igual enmascarada solo que esta vez reconocí quien era… la ministra Hope

-Bien, pequeña unicornio, has matado a cada uno de mis pequeños aquí haciendo que mi magia se debilite en un MUCHO por ciento…así que te daré la victoria, sólo que la próxima tendremos una buena charla tu y yo-Dijo clavándole un cuchillo en toda la frente al poni.-Peleas de una forma bastante linda, como si bailases…-Dijo la ministra. La otra unicornio se volteó hacia donde estaba ella poniéndose la capucha dijo. -Espero que tenga algo mejor que esos pendejos-…Apenas termino de decirlo la ministra salió de nuevo del templo. -Oye, tú…el pegaso que se esconde por la enciclopedia-Dijo viendo hacia donde estaba. Solo me quedé paralizado y traté de moverme pero simplemente ella me lo impidió. -Veo que te quedaste toda la masacre…y bueno, por lo menos no me estorbaste-Dijo ya prácticamente rodeándome mientras yo estaba totalmente paralizado del terror, ella, está loca, y más que el comandante Speed, que ahora recuerdo…no está…se fue cuando yo me oculté, desgraciado. -Eres un pegaso bastante lindo, a mi parecer-Dijo golpeándome con la cola de manera provocativa. -Ehm-Solo pude decir eso porque la tenía al frente mío, a esa extraña máscara de payaso. -Gracias-Dije avergonzado. -Oh, ¿te asusta esta baratija? La encontré en un basurero cuando venía para acá…ya sabes, el terrorismo y eso. No vas a ir de chismoso a contar lo que paso aquí, ¿cierto?-Dijo sacándose la máscara y haciendo un puchero.

La vi. Y apenas noté sus ojos una sensación de calor y confort me invadió. Nos vimos por lo menos 1 minuto directo a los ojos, pude ver sus lindos cachetes ruborizarse un poco, y aunque estaba algo llena de sangre su cuerno, se veía tan linda su crin dorada y llena un poco de sangre y polvo…hacía el contraste perfecto, con su lindo cuero marrón, ella también notó que me le ruboricé un poco porque me vió de primer lugar con ojos pícaros, pero después me vió con una mirada inocente y enigmática, como si me tratase de decir algo pero estaba totalmente sumergido en su mirada, en sus labios y en todo lo que tenía que simplemente me dejé llevar e hice pucheros para tratar de besarla pero…seguía paralizado por su hechizo. Apenas noté que no podía mover el cuerpo baje la mirada totalmente apenado y ella solo se limito a reír con la nariz, como si fuese un cerdito. -Oye, no te burles de mí-Dije ruborizado. -El don Juan quería un beso…pero el hechizo se lo impidió, es muy hilarante, eh-Dijo levantando mi cara para quedar de nuevo enfrentándonos las miradas. Cosa que me produjo más nervios.

-¿Podrías quitarme tu hechizo?-Pregunté atontado y embobado por su mirada. -Si lo haces podrías hacer dos cosas…, uno salir corriendo y tratar de entregarme cosa que no va a pasar porque te volveré a poner el hechizo y te cortaré como un pan por la mitad y me llenaré la crin de sangre y esa mierda cuesta mucho para quitarse…o dos tratarás de besarme-Dijo en un tono súper sugestivo tanto que incluso creo que me encendí un poco por la forma en que lo dijo. -Trataré de no gritar-Dije tratando de guiñarle un ojo. -Sabes, hace dos días le arrebaté el corazón a otro pegaso y lo arrojé a una hoguera-Dijo relamiéndose los labios. -Eso es una macabra forma de decir que le rompiste el corazón a un semental-Dije tratando de sonar natural. Ella me vió y sonrió haciendo énfasis en: -Nope, lo hice de forma literal- Escuché eso y algo me movió el corazón, sentí como si me hubiesen agarrado y abrazado lo más fuerte posible. -Me parece correcto-Dije de forma tranquila y serena. -Pensé que enloquecerías-Me dijo algo sonrojada. -Te hubiera matado ahorita mismo de tantas formas distintas…pero me caes bien-Dijo bastante simpática. -Ya lo creo, eres una yegua bastante "sociable con las armas" si me permites decirlo- Quitó el hechizo de mí. Sentí una sensación grata pero me caí, estaba sentado bastante avergonzado. Ella me miró y no evitó sonrojarse mientras yo trataba de pararme. Ella fue amable y me dejó en el suelo igual de cómo estaba antes…parado. -Gracias por eso… ¿?-Hice una breve pausa para darme cuenta de que no me sabía su nombre. -Soy Nucita, mucho gusto…-Hizo lo mismo, cosa que me dio bastante gracia. -Soy Sunbeam Flitter, el pegaso…para vuestros servicios mi lady-Dije besando su casco. -¡Já! Nunca antes habían besado mi casco de esa forma-Dijo riéndose. -Pues que va, yo soy diferente-Dije acompañando las risas de Nucita. -Oye, me caes bien. Te doy dos opciones-Me miró fijamente mientras volvía a guiñarme un ojo. -Ok…espero que no sea nada malo-Dije algo asustado. -Bueno…escucha, o vienes conmigo y te unes a mi manada o te dejo libre pero si dices algo te mato-Dijo pero haciendo énfasis en lo último.

-Vale…, realmente no quiero volver a servir a Celestia, Dije quitándome la armadura de la guardia solar. -Realmente…odio este gobierno, y yo creo que tu también lo odias, ¿no es así?-Pregunté aun así fuese una retórica. Ella solo asintió. -A mi madre la segregaron de mí por ser una terrestre, y bueno, yo soy un pegaso-Comenté algo decaído. -¿Y tu padre?-Me dijo algo sonrojada sentándose en una de las bancas y haciéndome señas de que la acompañase. -él murió hace ya un tiempo…y me duele recordarlo, porque él me dijo que me metiera en la armada y luchase por mi país…pero no quiero luchar por un país así de racista-Dije algo sonrojado. Lo que vino a continuación nunca lo hubiese esperado de ella, un abrazo. -Ya, mi padre…o mejor dicho, mi figura paterna está mal también. Él ahora se encuentra recluido en un hospital bastante enfermo, y el gobierno decidió no prestar atención gratuita a los pacientes de más de cierta edad…y por desgracia mi padre pasa esa edad, y él ahora todo el dinero de su pensión va para el hospital, pero podría ser peor, por lo menos mis hermanos de… "sangre" por llamarlo de alguna manera, se han comportado muy bien con él; a pesar de que se criaron con su madre, ellos nos han respaldado bastante, y creo que se morirá mi padre, aunque tenga los mejores doctores de toda Equestria, él no soporta más el dolor-Dijo en un tono casi inaudible. La abracé lo más fuerte que pude, -Tranquila Nucita, sabes que él está orgulloso de ti… ¿verdad?-Dije algo sonrojado. -Lo supongo, él me crió después de que mis hermanos cada uno se fue con sus respectivas madres, creo que lo que quiere es verme feliz-Dijo ya con el ánimo un poco más subido. -Bueno, creo que sería el mejor regalo que un padre quiere, ver a su hija feliz- En ese momento Nucita me agarró por la nuca y me dio un tierno beso, calmado y tierno en los labios…nunca antes había sentido algo tan absurdamente calmado y tranquilo como si quisiéramos más pero no lo hacíamos por la pena. Tras unos segundos nos despegamos de la boca del otro por aire, estábamos nerviosos y apenados…-Eso fue lindo-Dije muy sonrojado. -Sí, muy lindo-Comentó igual de sonrojada que yo.

 **Bueno, acabo de terminar esto…esta vez no hubo ni finés ni mucho gore, pero si el "pequeño" romance que siempre debe haber en toda historia, aunque no se como lo vean ustedes a mi me gusto como lo plasmé…no sé puede que a ustedes no…pero anyway, déjenme reviews y síganme si no lo han hecho y nada más.**

 **Ale, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Ashes

**Hei, buenas a todos, aquí reportándome tras algunos meses de inactividad, quiero volver a retomar la historia de Nucita, haciendo un énfasis en que este capítulo tendrá dos partes, en uno solo. Parte 1: Ashes Parte 2: Funeral Fog.**

 **Nada más que agregar, vamos a ello.**

[Martes veintiuno de diciembre, Pegasópolis]

La fría noche acariciaba las cabañas construidas con el poco tiempo que se les dio a los constructores para erguirlas, la bella y enigmática luna levantada por la princesa de la oscuridad sagrada. Se observa una unicornio asustada, cansada y perdida dentro de uno de los vagones deteriorados por el clima y desviados del camino. En una llanura de pasto quemado, con los colores ocres y claros siendo opacados por la oscuridad gótica que bañaba el vagón descarrilado. Acostada en una cama echa de paja, viendo incrédula con los ojos llorosos, vidriosos y con las ganas de romper a llorar en la garganta, esa unicornio de crines doradas pasaba la noche con un deterioro emocional debido al grave empeoramiento de su señor padre. No reconocía que la única, e irrefutable realidad es que su padre, su figura de autoridad, el único semental que ella amaba con todo su corazón iba a morir tarde o temprano. Que su condición ya era prácticamente insalvable. Sus ganas se quebraban a medida que la noche avanzaba, su condición psíquico-sentimental iba a empeorar, estaba sola. La única que la acompañaba en esta noche aciaga era el sonido calmado de las sombras, y de las tinieblas que corrían en júbilo por el oscuro monte que penetraba en la maleza del bosque. Ella estaba segura de que el destino de su padre era perecer en esa camilla de hospital, la cual. No podía visitar más por el día de hoy, ya que. Las horas de visita habían terminado, pero eso no detenía a los pensamientos intrínsecos que la empujaban hacia abajo como la gravedad incitándote a saltar con la soga en el cuello. Esa impotencia de volver allí, salvarle. Era ya imposible, los tratamientos que le administraron le hicieron existir unas cuantas semanas más pero ya, era momento de que se fuera. Ella lo sentía en lo más recóndito de su ser, concebía la sensación abrasadora de la muerte posándose en su padre, como una vieja gitana del antiguo continente, apreciaba perfectamente el hedor de la muerte. (Referencia), y por desgracia no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sus ojos llorosos enviaron ya las primeras lágrimas a su dulce cara, podía saborear agriamente lo salado de sus lloros que con pena y lástima resbalaban lentamente por su rostro, manchando lo perfecto de su figura.

[Frontera Pegaso-Terrestre] 3ra persona hacia Sunbeam Flitter

Se denota en la densa maleza un pegaso llorando atravesando los campos de tupido monte que acariciaban la asquerosa noche donde tuvo que adentrarse en la frontera de los pegasos para poder acompañar a esa unicornio en su lecho de dolor, a la chica que el corazón le había robado, esa unicornio de flancos caramelo y de crines dorados. Corría asustado, escuchaba el sonido incesante de algunos perseguidores, que le daban caza por querer cruzar ilegalmente el límite además de haberse fugado de las líneas del ejército. Estaba tanto anonadado como cansado, no podía emprender vuelo. Porque sería un blanco de caza más fácil de corretear, puesto que los soldados que le estrechaban eran unicornios, con solo verlo en el aire, un hechizo de inmovilidad y para el suelo, sería juzgado como desertor del ejército, y como está la nación ahora, puede que lo ejecuten por traición a la patria. Sus pupilas se perdían en el inmenso horizonte, ya había dejado atrás el campo de montes altos, donde posiblemente perdió a los que le atosigaban, con algo de astucia empezó a recorrer la zona, observando en la oscuridad, atentamente a todo, podía observar que el cielo. Donde el firmamento regalaba sus hermosas estrellas que con gracia adornaban el plano de la oscuridad, ahí. Él observó que iba a empezar a llorar, que las nubes de tormentas se empezaban a aglomerar encima de esa frontera, donde su cuerpo cansado reposaba cerca de un árbol marchito. Asomó la cabeza hacia el cielo cansado, con aún la respiración agitada, dándose cuenta de que se iba a poner peor el clima, cuando unas gotas empezaban a caerle en el hocico. Se relamió los dientes, explorando en lo más recóndito de su cabeza para pensar en lo que debería hacer a continuación. Sacando de su mente algunos pensamientos afijados ahí, sólo pudo idear la idea de no mojarse demasiado por precaución de enfermarse, además. Quería encontrarse con esa dulzura que le había robado el corazón, ella no quiso que él la acompañara, puesto que no quería demostrar dolor. (Dicho por **Dark Speed** ) él era el hermano más sensato de los cinco, además de que a Nucita es una yegua que no le gusta mostrar debilidades, era una chica fuerte, que ella sola pensaba que podía comerse el mundo. No es que fuese totalmente mentira pero es que…ella necesita un hombro que la consuele, y eso lo sabía nuestro pegaso protagonista, pero lo único que él quería era demostrarle a su amada lo mucho que para él significaba. Era todo para su persona, todo para ese pegaso desertor.

El clima empezó a empeorar, mientras SunBeam se acercaba al acantilado para ver si por casualidad se encontraba con algo. Pero sólo vió una vieja estructura cerca del inicio de dicho barranco, era algo metálico que yacía ahí abajo. Desplegó su par de alas y comenzó a descender con cuidado. Sintiendo como las gotas de intenso agua hacían que las plumas de las dichas alas se volviesen mucho más pesadas, cosa que hizo que aterrizara forzosamente en uno de los arboles cerca del claro de la llanura. El fuerte sonido lo aturdió. Aunque ya en el piso, sintió como el dolor forzoso de su ala derecha era algo punzante, que le ardía. Estiró como pudo su ala para darse cuenta de una cortada algo profunda en la susodicha, su cara se enervó un poco y preocupado fue aturdido corriendo hacia la estructura, que ahora se daba cuenta de que era una especie de vagón. Corriendo sentía como el barro empezaba a formarse debajo de sus patas, haciendo que cada movimiento fuese mucho más pesado que el otro, le costaba moverse, hasta que cayó desvalido a apenas metros del vagón. Alguien de dentro de esa estructura olvidada por el tiempo, amenazó con matar al que estuviese detrás de la puerta cerrada del vagón. Él no entendía nada, su mente estaba muy aturdida como para enterarse de lo que pasaba, dentro de su encéfalo solo sentía la necesidad de resguardarse porque sabía que si se quedaba en la crueldad de ese bosque no podría ni pasar la noche en su condición. Se levantó con muchísimo dolor, tanto en su físico como en su corazón, lo sentía lastimado. Herido, por la falta de su pareja, esa yegua que le mantenía con las patas en la tierra, pero por poco porque si no llegaba a donde ella se encontraba sentía que su mundo se derrumbaría. Quería, bueno. Mejor dicho, necesitaba estar con ella en su momento de necesidad, como hace unos días ella estuvo junto con él. Cuando su madre…falleció. **[Días antes, flashback]** Se nota nuestro pegaso en el tren devuelta de Terrestria, algunas semanas ya después del atentado, se notaba triste cansado y nervioso. Su entero cuerpo se derrumbaba a sus pies, no lograba ver más allá del problema principal, que a su madre la habían asesinado. Días después de que él regresara de visitarla. Tuvo que regresar a Terrestria a su funeral, y claro…tuvo que hacerlo sólo. Como él se decía a sí mismo: "Sólo llegas, sólo te vas"

Miraba afligido a la ventana, con el dolor más grande de su vida alojado en su corazón, en ese tren casi vacío, donde se podían contar los que estaban en ese vagón con los pelos de un águila calva…su mente, atrapada en el dolor, se sentía frustrada, preocupada y angustiada. Con las lágrimas y las ganas de vengarse en su máximo apogeo, sentía como la energía maligna de su ira y sus ganas de venganza le ganaban el juego, quería acabar con el que hizo eso. Porque…ese asesinato había sido premeditado, y ¿cómo lo supo?, fácil, la nota que dejaron cerca del cadáver de su madre "Esto pasa cuando no cuidas a los tuyos, gracias por dejarme matarla tan fácilmente" Cada vez que miraba esa nota se llenaba de odio, resentimiento y lo peor, culpa. Sentía que era culpa de él la muerte de su progenitora. Porque la verdad, él la sentía así. Como si las dagas que usó el asesino se las clavasen en su cuerpo, y que todo el dolor que sufrió su madre, se lo estuviesen cargando en el lomo.

En esos intercambios de sentimientos, se acerca una unicornio vestida de empleada del tren, una linda unicornio color caramelo y de crin dorada. –Buenas noches señor, ¿le molestaría tomarse un café conmigo?, se nota preocupado-Preguntó la yegua con una sonrisa pícara, él. Él simplemente no volteó a verla, y sólo se dignó en decir: "No, no quiero nada, gracias" Eso lastimó un poco a la chica, pero ella tratando de acercarse a su pasajero le dijo: "-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, puedo hacerte sentir mejor?"-Replegó la señorita sentándose a su lado. Sunbeam sólo reaccionó de mala manera volteándose de repente y algo enfurecido. –Tengo novia, mi estimada-Dijo dándose cuenta de que la empleada del tren era su chica, Nucita. Él se sonrojó y viéndola con los ojos llorosos ella le dijo. -¿Cuándo me pediste ser mi novio?-Dijo en un tono lindo cuando sintió una boca posándose en la de ella, dándole un tierno y cálido beso. Fue tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, ni nada por el estilo. Ella se acercó más al pegaso mientras que el acariciaba su crin mientras lo hacía. Después de algunos segundos se despegan buscando aire, -Te amo-Dijo ella viéndolo a su par de ojos tristes, cansados y llenos de odio. –Yo también mi psicópata y hermosa yegua-

 **[Regreso al presente]**

La misma yegua que hace algunos días salvó los ánimos de aquel pegaso desvalido, ahora estaba sola y cansada en la misma situación por la cual él pasó. Y solamente lo recordaba a él, sentía toda esa nostalgia atrapándola en su agonía, sentía como los deseos de que el pegaso la acompañara se adueñaban de ella, quería a su poni muy especial cerca de ella. Y lo quería ya. Observó fríamente a la pequeña mochila que cargaba, y podía notar como su mundo se venía abajo. La depresión que cargaba no era normal, esa misma que sentía desde la mañana era insana, todo ese dolor consumándose en su mismo corazón, no era para nada típico. Sólo quería salir de ahí en la mañana e ir a enterrar a su padre, darle un funeral pagano. Era lo que menos podía hacer. Se levantó de la cama y sacó su daga de acero del bolso que reposaba en el piso. Salió con la vista nublada para encontrarse a su pegaso ahí tirado en el piso, con las patas llenas de barro, el ala lesionada y completamente asustado. Sus ojos pasaron de un asustado a un incrédulo, dejó caer la daga, y fue a abrazarlo, ensuciándose todo incluso ella. Pero no le importaba estaba con su poni muy especial, el lodo que acariciaba la melena del pegaso se embadurno en la chica también, ambos acostados en el lodo, ella encima de él bajo la intensa luz lunar que la tirana de la oscuridad traía a todos los ponis. Era un momento perfecto.

Nucita levantó al pegaso de la suciedad después que con extremo cuidado se levantara ella primero, observó con cuidado la herida algo magullada del mismo y con su magia, lo levitó hasta la entrada del vagón donde se resguardaba de la poca lluvia que ahora empezaba a caer. Las lágrimas que ella sollozaba con la pena en su alma ahora se habían secado ya en paz junto al corcel que ella anhelaba, miró por última vez a la luna, al cielo escarchado, a las nubes que se aglomeraban encima de su cabeza, mostrándose turbias y negras, antes de romper a llover de una manera salvaje y tortuosa.

El sonido apacible de la tormenta que después de un leve rato de estar rabiosa se volvió apacible y tranquila. Dando una agradable estancia dentro del vagón, donde estaban los dos ponis, recostados en la cama que hizo de improvisto la líder de la secta, Nucita. El clima era frío, y algo pesado, pero sólo faltaba añadir que Sunbeam está herido, nuestra protagonista estaba algo aturdida todavía por lo de su padre, y por si fuera poco, el frío se intensificaba, poniendo a temblar el cuerpo inconsciente de Sunbeam. Lo acostó en la cama, reposó su cabeza en la mochila que traía, sacó unas vendas de la misma y retiró con su magia la chaqueta del pegaso, observó asombrada la herida, se veía bastante sucia por el lodo que se le introdujo en la misma. Con algo de miedo salió a recolectar agua de la lluvia que caía con un pequeño perol que traía en su bolso, esperaba ansiosa a que se llenara mientras que la brisa penetraba en las partes desprotegidas de pelaje que por culpa de una pelea en la que se vio involucrada, le había quedado lastimado y sensible al ambiente. Observaba con detenimiento el bosque de donde se escuchaban esos sonidos, de golpes, alaridos y rasguños, por lastima ella sabía que eran, pero por sus condiciones de **noita** del bosque, infería lo que hacían las sombras, los espíritus y las deidades que ahí yacían. Bailando y celebrando que la noche reinará más de la cuenta estos últimos días, y que el golpe de su secta contra la tiranía de la suprema opresora calaría bastante hondo en sus corazones. Dentro de los de las tiranas más que todo, porque la mayoría de la población poni apoyaba sus causas rebeldes, (tanto la suya como la de los otros rebeldes) aunque la mayoría de rebeldes eran desorganizados y lanzaban ataques descoordinados que casi nunca acababan en nada.

Pero esta noche algo iba a cambiar, el golpe más voraz y temible lo iban a dar la segunda célula terrorista más grande de Equestria, los Jour de destruction, una organización algo compleja liderada por un asesino de sangre fría que no le teme ponerle las garras a pequeñas criaturas inocentes si va a lograr su plan. Aparte de ellos, hay pocas bandas delictivas tan organizadas como ellos. Ya que realmente nadie se metía en su camino. Ni los mismos de su causa entraban en conflictos con ellos. Son peligrosos e imprevisibles. Su plan era destruir el hospital central de Pegasópolis, con eso harían una cortina de humo para atacar el salón de las armas de su majestad, la princesa de la noche caería esta precisa noche. Moriría por el honor de los caídos en la noche de la separación de razas. Que tuvo lugar ya hace tres años, tres putos años donde la muerte se consiguió a miles de ponis que no aceptaron la segregación. Porque solo tuvieron una orden…Eliminad a los infieles, con eso, destruyeron la mitad de las esperanzas de todos los ponis. A los que se aferran constantemente a que las cosas cambiarían tarde o temprano, y por su puesto…por la vía sanguinolenta.

Ya el perol estaba rebozando de agua, pero mientras Nucita se perdía en sus pensamientos, oyó una voz profunda salir del monte. -¿Nucita?-Pregunto un corcel de voz ronca y espesa. Ella del susto se le cayó la perola, pero con la magia del unicornio misterioso, lo recogió y se la colocó a un lado. La yegua parpadeó rápidamente cuando se percató de la voz, y por su puesto se puso nerviosa. -¿Uhm?-Dijo cayéndose sobre sus patas traseras con la mirada perdida y sonrojada. Él se siguió acercando, un unicornio negro como la noche misma, de crin grisácea con tonalidades plateadas y la cara manchada de sangre, que salía de sus colmillos. –Hola, preciosa-Dijo guiñándole el ojo derecho a la chica mientras se acicalaba la melena con su pata delantera. –Jërome, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la unicornio. Él se sonrojó y bajó un poco la cara, -Con que, todavía te acuerdas de nuestros nombres de pequeños, ¿ah, Jynnä?-Contestó su pregunta con otra pregunta mientras se relamía los colmillos, y se mostraba algo seductor con su acento del norte. –Sí, claro que me acuerdo, nos los pusieron nuestros padres,…ahora ¿Qué se te ofrece?-Dijo algo disgustada. Él unicornio hizo que donde estaban ambos dejase de llover un poco para no mojarse más de la cuenta con su magia. –Bueno, lindura…hablando de nuestros padres, fui a visitar a Ringo.-Dijo haciendo que nuestra protagonista se volviese a sonrojar. -¿¡A qué fuiste a ver a mi padre!?-Exclamó algo alterada. Él se colocó al lado de ella abrazándola y volteando a ver al bosque. –Ven mi pequeña asesina, mira. Sé que le das tus ofrendas a los dioses nórdicos…y todo lo demás, pero. ¿No te apetecería hacer que tu padre viviese más tiempo?-Dijo haciendo que la unicornio bajase la mirada.

 **[Flashback]**

Se denota a una joven unicornio llorando en la entrada de una casa, de una casa bastante grande. Donde se puede apreciar la intensa luz de la luna que volvía más lúgubre y deprimente la situación. La joven potrilla lloraba muy incesantemente hacia la puerta de la mansión, por así decirle. Las lágrimas fluían densamente hasta que un pegaso abrió la puerta donde estaba la criatura en una canasta, -Oh, ¿quién será en vísperas de la noche de corazones cálidos?-No vio a nadie hasta que la vocecita corta y aguda de la unicornio volvió a hacerse sonar. –Pa pá-Dijo entrecortada, al ya un poco mayor pegaso se le bajo el azúcar inmediatamente cuando vio al suelo donde ella se encontraba, una potra de no más de cinco años de edad, ahí tirada y sentada junto a una sesta donde había una nota, "Por favor cuida a esta niña, su padre es un maltratador y yo…su madre quiero entregártelo porque no quiero que sufra más en sus cascos, no dejes que la encuentre, te lo suplico…su nombre es Jynnä" soltó un momento la carta algo asustado y viendo a la niña a sus ojos, a sus preciosos ojos naranja claro y dijo, -Te voy a cuidar de ahora en adelante, y serás mi pequeña…Jynnä-Dijo abrazando a la pequeña en sus patas. –… ¿Papá?—Repuso la pequeña de nuevo pero ahora en patas de Ringo. –Sí Jynnä, yo soy tu padre-Dijo dejándola entrar. Para darse cuenta que dentro de la canasta todavía había otra cosilla, un collar junto con una piedra donde dentro había tallado una runa…una que formaba una "X". Sólo se quedó pensando. _Tendré que buscarlo._

 **[Otro Flashback]**

Una pequeña potra sentada en una mecedora junto con un pote de nucita, un chocolate que realmente le gustaba comer en la tarde. –Hola mi querido rayo de sol-Saludó Ringo a su pequeña hijita. Ella saltó de la silla para ir a abrazar a su padre. –hola papá ¿qué tal el trabajo?-Preguntó haciendo un puchero. –Bueno, hijita…mi jefe no me ascendió. De hecho, me despidió, dijo que los empleados que no les son útiles o que quieren un aumento no se les concede, bueno para ser francos se les bota de la empresa-Bufó en un tono cansado y deprimente. –Te quiero mucho linda-Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su silla y se quitaba el collar. –papá. ¿Qué harás?-Dijo algo asustada. Él volteó algo cansado y dijo. –Bueno, supongo que buscar otro trabajo- ella subió a la silla de nuevo y observó a su padre a los ojos. –Papá, no importa lo que pase yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda-Afirmó algo sonrojada. –Tranquila hijita. Sé que lo harás-.

 **[Otro Flashback]**

Dos unicornios jugando en un sube y baja cercano a la casa de Jynnä, era un unicornio negro de crin gris quien la acompañaba, -Jynnä más alto, quiero llegar a la luna-Dijo el unicornio que ya había cumplido sus trece años. –No, no tengo la fuerza Jërome-Dijo algo cansada. –No, claro que puedes-Dijo impulsándose hacia abajo y haciendo que ella saliese hacia arriba bastante alto cayendo de espaldas tras dos segundos de vuelo. Él asustado fue a socorrerla pero ella solo se estaba riendo de lo sucedido. –Otra vez, vamos Jërome-Dijo montándose de nuevo en el sube y baja. –Oye, ¿hoy no es tu cumpleaños?-Preguntó el chico. –Oye, es cierto…pero las cosas en casa han estado tan tensas que realmente no me ha importado mucho-Dijo Jynnä en un tono algo melancólico. –Pues, ¿cuántos cumples?-Dijo algo curioso… ella frenó en seco el sube y baja haciendo que Jërome se quedara arriba. –Cumplo hoy los catorce, papá dice que estoy muy grande-Dijo algo con el tono de voz algo curioso. –Pues entonces hay que celebrarte el cumpleaños-Dijo emocionado el unicornio. –Ella se bajó del mismo haciendo que su amigo cayese de rabo en el piso. – ¡Auch!-Replicó el chico. –Lo siento, oye. Lo único que quiero de regalo de cumpleaños es que nunca dejemos de ser amigos-Dijo Jynnä en un tono algo calmado sentándose al lado de su único amigo. –Bueno eso es fácil, eres mi vecina y nos llevamos muy bien-Comentó con una sonrisa. –Claro que sí, pero ese no es el problema, quiero decir. Tu familia se mudará a los prados de nueva fillydelfia en unos meses…dicho por ti, y realmente no quiero que te vayas, no quiero estar sola-Dijo algo apenada. El chico volteó hacia arriba viendo al cielo y comentó. –Buah, es cierto. Yo también estaré solo cuando nos mudemos y no quiero irme de tu lado-Dijo algo callado. –Pues, escuché que los ponis que quieren siempre estar al lado del otro poni que ellos eligen se pueden casar-Dijo nuestra protagonista en un tono de voz inocente y tonto. -¿qué es eso Jynnä?-Preguntó algo sonrojado…él si sabía que era. –Bueno, es que leí que nosotros los ponis jóvenes podemos casarnos con el poni de nuestra preferencia si nunca queremos separarnos de él o de ella-Dijo poniéndose cada vez más cerca de él. –Está bien, yo de verdad no me quiero separar de ti-Dijo en un bufido acompañado de un sonrojo que ambos compartían. Él se acomodó delante de ella. Viéndola los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos naranja, que ahora se notaban algo opacos. –Pues, sí. No me quiero separar de ti Jynnä-Dijo pegando sus labios de los de ella, cosa que la tomo de improviso pero lo siguió, con tal…el beso hace que estén casados…Después de unos segundos de un tierno y apacible beso. Ella abrió los ojos para ver al chico. –entonces, ¿Estamos casados?-Preguntó ella. Él se acomodó un poco y contestó. –Eso creo-Para de nuevo unir sus labios en otro beso. Largo y calmado.

 **[Presente]**

La chica de los ojos naranjas estaba sonrojada y con el hombro lleno de la cara de su "esposo". Puesto que, después de todos estos años, ellos seguían siendo esposos, según la ley de los trece y catorce años, que ellos mismos habían inventado. –Pues, entonces mi vida. ¿Qué dices?-Dijo poniendo su cuerno junto al de ella haciendo que se produzca un chispazo de magia oscura. –Aléjate, ya tú no eres el corcel del cual me enamoré de niña. Eres totalmente diferente al chico dulce y correcto que solía hacerme esas galletas-Golpeó fuertemente al plan del chico. –Pero, seguimos siendo esposos-Dijo con algo de melancolía que ella también sintió. –No, si no hubieses cambiado tan radicalmente en estos diez años yo posiblemente te diera otra oportunidad, pero me decepcionaste cuando mandaste a matar a esos refugiados, realmente no eras así, nunca lastimarías a un inocente-Puso sus argumentos sólidos en la mesa mientras él se atragantaba. –Disculpame un momento, pero esos refugiados tenían intención de atacar el refugio en donde estaban pasando la noche tú y tus sectarios, lo sé si quieres utiliza un hechizo de verdad-Dijo algo molesto. –No necesito hacer nada de eso, ya perdí el interés en ti-Dijo para que el chico se separase de ella algo aludido. –Pues, quería unificar ambas sectas y hacernos mucho más fuertes…-Dijo algo cansado. –Pues no, no quiero nada de eso, no estoy dispuesta a eso sólo porque me lo pidas-Él la vió y escupió al suelo. –Bien, pero ¿quieres que tu padre viva más tiempo?-Preguntó. Ella vio con malicia a donde la pregunta iba, y regresó la respuesta. –Claro que quiero que mi padre viva más tiempo, fue el único semental que no me ha defraudado hasta los momentos…-Dejó caer esas palabras que hirieron el ego de su "esposo"-Jynnä, por favor, si te unes a mí ya como yegua, te prometo que no dejaré morir a tu padre. Ella lo miró asqueado. –Pues a eso venías, a querer llevarme-Dijo algo antipática. Él solo se limitó a besar su casco. –Por favor, Nucita…te lo imploro-Dijo viéndola sonrojado…-Vuelve a ser mi esposa-Pidió de nuevo. –Jamás-Objetó ella para romperle el corazón al unicornio. Él volvió a su mente, recapacitó un segundo y pensó. –Bien, no te molestaré más, pero me aseguraré a que nosotros tumbemos la tiranía, ustedes no lograran nada-Dijo haciendo una pose y teletransportandose a otro sitio. –Bueno, por lo menos ya no me va a molestar-Dijo para sí misma. Volteó ligeramente la cabeza treinta grados para darse cuenta de que la mochila que yacía solitaria en la puerta estaba cerrada y se notaba a simple vista algo más cargada de lo habitual, mejor dicho. De como ella la había dejado. Se sentó algo frustrada con el estómago vacío y las ganas de romper a llorar algo denso en su garganta. Ella sentía como sus fuerzas desaceleraban a un ritmo prácticamente alarmante, podía concebir como de la nada sus ojos perdían las ganas de mantenerse abiertos, y de un segundo a otro cayó dormida delante de la puerta del vagón que descarrilado de las vías del tren yacía lejos de su destino principal. Bajo la intensa luz de la luna, acompañados por las sombras que ahora jugueteaban más cerca de su prontitud, porque. Ahora, su luz no era perceptible para ellos. Para los espíritus y para las entidades del lúgubre bosque que rodeaba la frontera de la ciudad pegaso por excelencia. Ella era ahora invisible, como si hubiera muerto…bajo cascos de su amor de infancia…Jërome.

El pegaso sintió un golpe de frio de repente. Saltó de la cama de heno que su chica había hecho para ambos, aunque ahora, solo él usaba, vaciló un poco, viendo que no tenía su chaqueta puesta y que ahora estaba bastante entumecido que sus extremidades se movían como si de espasmos se tratasen, que realmente él no podía controlar lo que le pasaba, porque realmente estaba en shock. Tanto por el frio que lo mermaba como por la idea de estar ahí desvalido en esa cama de heno, completamente solo y sin la chaqueta que por lo menos algo de protección del ambiente le brindaba, sin mencionar la herida que estaba en su ala, la sentía tan punzante, tan aturdidora que solo eso no lo dejaba descansar, si bien sus ojos cansados estaban, su cabeza mareada y lesionaba se encontraba. Su mayor dolor era en su pequeño y depresivo corazón donde sus sentimientos se ahogaban en sus propias lágrimas, en donde el ramalazo que atravesaba su ser era ya algo inconcebible. Porque en pocas palabras, él se sentía sólo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Las luces en el bosque, la luz lunar se sentía pesada y cansada, los ahora males que asechaban en la oscuridad no se percataban del nombre, de la sangre, del ser completo que representaba Jynnä. O mejor dicho Nucita, para los desentendidos, muchas veces trataron de entrar en el claro de colores quemados, de colores ocres difusos pero no lo lograban, porque aún sentían la protección del collar que la criatura cargaba. Ellos sabían que el cuerpo yacía ahí, pero no sabían si su luz seguía desprendiendo esa brillantez que solía despedir. Su luz, su brilles, su luminiscencia o como queráis llamarle, aunque algo apagada por el odio y rabia que sentía desde pequeña hacia el gobierno monárquico de las opresoras con corona, era una emisión rosada, algo hermoso que se percibía a miles de kilómetros por entes entendidos en el tema, ya que no todos eran capaces de lograr ver y apreciar las hermosas iluminaciones despampanantes que son desprendidas del cuerpo de nuestra bella yegua protagonista.

[Interludio]

En la lejanía del claro donde los dos cuerpos inconscientes de los enamorados yacían inertes, en la mitad del bosque, en lo más oscuro y negro del mismo. Donde ningún otro poni a excepción de unos cuantos habían puesto un casco ahí. En donde la maleza y el monte se cruzaban para dar a conocer el escenario perfecto para desatar toda clase de rituales que la mente pudiese llegar a comprender, ahí. Se encontraba el unicornio Jërome, pidiendo a los demonios del norte de Equestria la oportunidad para derrocar el sistema…y bueno, ellos le pidieron el alma más fuerte que pudiera encontrar, y por su puesto. Eligió al alma rosada, pura e integra de Jynnä. De la yegua de sus ojos, la única e inigualable. A la cual le había jurado amor eterno pero más que eso lo único que logró, porque después de tanta sangre que fluyó por los canales de la vida. El amor de aquella yegua se había perdido.

Los sonidos apagados de la noche se sentían acompañados de la desdichada alma recién tomada a la fuerza por el supremo comandante líder de la segunda causa rebelde más grande, Jërome, el líder de los Jour de destruction, en su miseria se lograba apreciar los sentimientos decaídos de su alma. De Como él la pudo traicionar así, a esta hora, ya nadie la escucharía. Ya nadie la salvaría. Sólo quedaba ella en el mundo, y tenía que escapar de ahí si no quería ser cambiada por poder a manos de los demonios del norte de Equestria, es así. Como el poema que recitaban los antiguos nórdicos en sus lenguas nativas: _Donde los hijos de la noche daban caza a los entes malignos que amenazaban a los secretos de nuestros padres cósmicos, cuando en la suprema penumbra se liberaban los máximos e intangibles misterios que solo los elegidos y favorecidos podían escudriñar. Ahí se formaba el odio, el rencor de la luz por permanecer más tiempo en el aire, más tiempo quemando y aplastando a la bella noche, ahí los grandes magos se vieron obligados a permanecer solos y exiliados, por la rabia y resentimientos que los caballeros del alba llevaban. Pero no era todo. Siempre donde algo falla, donde algo no encaja…en esa posición se logra observar con detenimiento las verdaderas intenciones de los pueblos barbaros; no es más odiado el que odia, sino el que da razones para odiar, esos exiliados, que pronto morirán todos unidos, en una sola sala. Permanecerán encerrados hasta que la elegida venga a rescataros del tártaro donde se ven prisioneros, ahí. Como se indica en la profecía la noche volverá a caer y se teñirá de sangre el cielo crepuscular. Muerte a todos los caballeros del alba. –Hÿknus-El último mago de la noche._

 _[Otro "poema", para terminar el capítulo]_

 _Ya los siete grandes y poderoso magos han caído bajo falsas promesas de los caballeros del alba que con azucaradas palabras derrocaron a los supremos gobernantes de la noche, que cada uno guardaba su elemento en su corazón. En su alma, cada uno portaba la llave que abriría la puerta de aceros celestiales que fue cerrada desde un principio, desde que se creó el cosmos mismo, donde todas y cada una de las formas vivientes fueron instauradas, ahí donde aquellos ahora cayeron, la esperanza no está completamente perdida, ya que la última maga de la noche, la suprema e irreconocible a ojos mortales. Todavía no ha nacido, ella es la que porta la sangre eterna de sus siete antepasados que cada uno cayó décadas, o incluso siglos después del otro. Ella aunque no todos quieren aceptar que una yegua sea la que traiga la paz a los reinos nórdicos, tiene el poder suficiente para desterrar a los caballeros del alba de una vez por todas y aprisionarlos en el abismo infernal por el resto de la existencia, pues ella. Cuenta con la fuerza de voluntad de todos sus muertos. Del mago Ygmid el supremo gobernante de los océanos. De la maga Rakzä la gobernante eterna de los animales y seres vivos Del mago Ündeth el líder absoluto de las causas terrestres De la maga Vëronika la emperatriz de los seres neutros Del mago Äsket el semental que gobierna el fuego infernal De la maga Fëriz la yegua que resguarda el conocimiento eterno Del mago Hÿknus el omnipotente sacerdote de las sombras_

Y ahora se espera que la próxima maga sea la poderosa yegua bruja de los bosques. La que logre unir su corazón con el de sus siete magos aliados caídos y destruyan por fin el horrible destino que les tiene deparado. Porque si no, simplemente quedaran cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue la sociedad de la suprema noche, y todos los secretos poderosos que alguna vez existieron perecerán en cascos de los caballeros del alba, que gobernados por el sol de cada día, reventaran la guerra contra ahora los mortales. Haciendo que el sol sea lo único existente, destruyendo las demás características que envuelven a la vida de los ponis, como el amor, como la amistad, y como la noche.

-Jynnä, eres nuestra última esperanza-Dijeron los siete magos que repartidos en una sala gris y oscura se recostaban enfermos, cansados y olvidados. Todos portando sus túnicas azules se veían impacientes…algo no iba bien, Jynnä había sido capturada por los caballeros del alba, y si no jugaba bien sus cartas, todos morirían en cascos de los iluminados por el sol de media tarde. Puesto que ahora, las intenciones de Jërome eran claras. Él trabajaba para la suprema sacerdotisa del sol, _LA REINA CELESTIA_


End file.
